crotooniafandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jr's Mail Run
'Casey Jr's Mail Run '''is the second episode of the first season of The Railways of Crotoonia. It premiered as part of the MilanToon the Halls marathon on December 22nd, 2017. Synopsis Casey Jr is delivering a load of coal and fuel to the Dream Fleet Rail Co.'s yard in Cliffstone Junction when he and Big Old Rusty hear a burst of steam from the engine sheds. Tracy's electrically heated boiler is suffering from overheating after extensive work, which means she'll have to go to the Kahlville Works for repairs; this will mean her end of the nightly mail runs will be held up. Casey Jr offers to help the broken down little engine by doing her mail run, which is agreed on by Mrs. C. Ella and Mrs. Carla. After delivering his cars to Grofflen Harbour , Casey Jr returns to the sheds for a power nap before heading off to the Mail Depot that evening. He's greeted by Edward as Mrs. Carla explains that he'll be working from the mountain branch lines and will complete his journey at Gridinia Bay Junction, where Johnny and an engine from Pinewood Island will collect the rest of his mail from there. Casey goes into a panic, revealing his fear of running through the mountains in the dark; Edward calms him down a bit by saying if he treats it like he's going down the mainline, then it should be better. He then heads off to do his end of the mail run. Once loaded and ready for departure, Casey Jr makes his way up the mountain lines. At a steep incline, he chants to himself "I ''think I can, I think I can" before finally reaching the top. He then proceeds to race down the hill at top speed, before grinding himself to a halt when he sees he's running straight towards Old Puffer Pete, who is hurrying along the intersection near the branch line. Old Puffer Pete forgives him though, as he comments his first time with late-night runs were difficult, before heading off back to the Freight Depot. Casey, however, notices there's a crate loaded on his last flatbed; the crate turns out to be an order of paving stone that were meant to go to Gridinia Bay Docks for shipping to the UK. Casey then decides, as he's going to Gridinia Bay anyway, he can take it for him, which Puffer Pete approves. After hurrying to complete his run, he makes it to the Bay in record time, dropping off his freight cars at the Junction and delivering the crate to the docks before the ship sets sail for Europe. Later that morning, Big Tim hurries up with a message from Sir Allen Featherington, who has offered him a fully-paid vacation to Boston for the weekend. He's a little too late however, as Casey Jr is already well and truly fast asleep! Characters (in order of appearence) *Casey Jr *Emily *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Jodi (cameo) *Farnsworth (cameo) *Eric (cameo) *Big Old Rusty *Rodney (cameo) *Tracy *Mrs. C. Ella *Mrs. Carla *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Skipper Stu (cameo) *Toots (cameo) *Huey (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Edward *Old Puffer Pete *Ferdinand *Speedy McAllister (mentioned) *Johnny *Pinewood Island E2 *Big Tim *Sir Allen Featherington (mentioned) Voice Cast * Matt Michaud - Casey Jr * Matt Twillman - Edward * Joel Hunter (uncredited) - Big Old Rusty * Alyillustrate - The Mail Depot Manager * Stephanie Panisello - Tracy * Joel the Swedish Dragon - Johnny * Elizabeth Teofilo - Emily * Milan Prsa - Additional Voices Transcript Main article: Casey Jr.'s Mail Run/Transcript Trivia *This marks the first ten-minute episode of The Railways of Crotoonia. *The episode was first developed as a subplot to the first attempt at a pilot episode entitled Night Run; the subplot became this episode, while the main plot (which later made it into another scrapped episode entitled Cold Wheels) is currently being repurposed for an hour-long holiday special. *Some changes were made to the script when the episode went into production: **Emily would have had a full speaking line in the episode: "Casey Jr, look out!" **Casey Jr. stopping at Vernstead Halt instead of a montage of deliveries. **Emery and Elizabeth, the drivers of Casey Jr. in Soeren Hermansen's earlier project, Casey Jr. and Friends, would have appeared at the end of the episode, but were scrapped for story reasons. **Sir Allen Featherington himself giving the reward, with Emery and Liz commenting on the occassion. This was replaced with Big Tim delivering the news due to the delayed production of the episode. *The episode was originally due to premiere in November 2017, but college interfering pushed it to a Christmas-weekend release. *This episode explains Tracey's lack of a tender or bunker by revealing that she has an electrically heated boiler. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1